


Candy-Thief

by TristyPixie



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Rikku steals Yuna's candy.
Relationships: Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 1





	Candy-Thief

Out of the blue, Rikku ran up to Yunie from behind and placed her hands over the summoner's eyes. "Guess who!" 

In alarm, Yuna jumped in shock! " _ RIKKU _ , is that you?!" Yuna questioned the girl behind her. Moving her hands over the girls, Yuna gently pulled the girl's hands away from her eyes and shot a glance over her shoulder. "Oh my, it is you!" 

“No, it’s not!” Rikku quickly put tiny Rikku hands back over Yunie's eyes and held on tight. "It's not Rikku, It's Kimahri!  _ Roar! _ " Rikku insisted in the deepest voice she could ever muster, which really wasn’t that deep. 

Yuna giggled in amusement. "Yeah, right!" Yuna quipped, moving her hands up to touch the other girl's hands yet again. "Last time I checked, Kimahri didn't sound like a cute girl!" Yuna remarked. 

Rikku wrapped her hands and arms around Yunie's middle, hugging her from behind. "Really? You think I'm cute?" 

Turning around to give Rikku a cuddle in return, Yuna enveloped her arms around Rikku’s midriff. "Yes, really! I think you're cute!" Yuna laughed another time with a noticeable blush dusting her features. "I think you're very cute, Rikku!"

Rikku squeezed Yunie like she was a giant life sized plushie then did her best to look as cute as possible. 

At that moment, Yuna struggled to breathe. "Rikku, not so tight...please," cried Yuna. Yuna's face appeared red and not only because she was blushing...but because Yuna tried her hardest to catch her breath! With her hands, Yuna placed them onto Rikku's chest and made the attempt to push the al-bhed girl away. 

Oops! Rikku loosened her grip but kept her hands resting on Yunie's hips. "Oops, sorry Yunie." 

Glancing down at Rikku's hands on her hips, Yuna giggled, "I've never seen you touch me there before," she remarked. Yuna placed her hands over Rikku's on her hips, just touching them. "You don't know where to put your hands now, do you?" Yuna asked jokingly, "It's okay! I like your hands on my hips...or waist," she admitted as she looked off to one side.

“Oh yeah?” Rikku wiggled her fingers against Yuna as she slid her hands up onto Yunie's waist. "They like exploring," Rikku responded then casually slid her hands all over Yunie, sneakily searching her clothes for any snacks she could pilfer with her steal ability. 

What in the world of Spira was Rikku doing? It felt ticklish! Yuna laughed at the wandering hands. 

"What are you trying to do, Rikku?" Yuna questioned, but then watched those exploring hands. Yuna gasped when all sorts of candy suddenly fell out of her pocket; that pocket just so happened to be candy stashed in her bra. " _ Oh my, Rikku! _ " Yuna swooped down and struggled to pick up all of her candy with that thief before her.

Rikku shouted "Jackpot!" then picked up as much of the candy as she could. In an instant, Rikku darted off, clutching the stolen candy as tight as she could. Rikku ran upstairs to find a good hiding spot from which she could devour her ill-gotten snacks before Yuna could take them back. 

Yuna screamed in alarm.  _ "RIKKU!"  _ Yuna chased the candy-thief, running up the flight of steps after her. "Rikku, give them back!" 

In a heartbeat, Yuna leapt onto the al-bhed girl and tried to take the candy out of her mouth. Yuna’s arms were around Rikku's collar from behind as her hands were battling Rikku's. "Oh my,  _ Rikku _ ! What have you done?!" Yuna asked so many questions. "How could you steal from me?  _ My sweets _ !"

Rikku managed to get what sounded like the words "Friends share" out of her mouth between gulps of candy. 

After engulfing all of the sweets she took except for a long slender piece of taffy, she told Yuna, "I'll even give you this one back." 

Before placing the very end of it between her lips with most of it sticking out in the air, Rikku turned to face an annoyed Yuna. Rikku grabbed Yunie's wrists and trapped her hands at her sides. She then moved the other end of the candy in her mouth towards Yunie's lips, daring her to bite it. 

Yuna's eyes widened at the sight of the candy in Rikku's mouth. "Uh...sure, why not?" Yuna answered, albeit coyly. Yuna bit onto the slender piece of candy, tasting the yummy sweet on her tongue. However, this encouraged Yuna to look straight into Rikku's green spiral eyes, and this made her feel embarrassed. Off the sweet, Yuna felt the need to say something. "It's weird looking at you up close -  _ THAT  _ close," she admitted.

Rikku tried her best to hold the candy in her teeth while saying, "Stop talking. You're going to ruin it. I'm trying to do a thing," Rikku then proceeded to chomp up the taffy, recreating the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp, all until her lips touched up against Yuna's. "Mmmm... so tasty," she said with her mouth still against the other girl's. 

Yuna's face just turned red with embarrassment. "Oh my, um, no words? Okay," she struggled to remain quiet. Yuna's lips were touching Rikku's - like proper touching. Yuna tried to just go along with it. Her eyes wandered away from Rikku's gaze, just looking off to one side. With that, Yuna simply kissed Rikku's lips...but only a small, gentle kiss.

Rikku pulled her head back and smiled. She loosened her grip on Yunie's arms, keeping her hands still on her wrists but now letting her move them freely. 

"That was fun. What should we do now?" Rikku asked, then playfully tapped fingertips against Yunie's wrists.

"How could you act so fine with that kiss? Maybe you wanted to kiss me all this time!" Yuna assumed, before thinking up other possible things they could enjoy. "Well, now that all my sweets are gone...you have to give something to me!" Yuna came up with that. 

Rikku smiled wider with hints of mischief coming onto her facial expression. "Maybe I did," she responded. "I could just pay you back," Rikku offered. 

But then, Rikku leaned in a little closer, the corner of her hip touching against Yunie's. Rikku's hands began softly stroking up and down Yunie's forearms. "Or you could punish me for stealing your candy," she said whilst raising a curious eyebrow. Her tone dipped into the sensual range when she added, "I'll let you punish me anyway you want..." 

"It's not a payment that I want, but letting me punish you for stealing my candy? Oh, I like the idea of that," remarked Yuna. 

Yuna found a piece of cloth with a wandering eye, and the brunette girl picked up this cloth. In a tick, Yuna blindfolded the al-bhed girl. Yuna giggled, she didn't know she had it in her to do this. She didn't do this for sexual reasons, though, but rather Yuna wanted another kiss. Yuna leaned in once again and planted another kiss onto Rikku's lips. 

"This was...fun," she giggled with a deep flush. “I think I like kissing you, Rikku.”


End file.
